


Reluctant Trust

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted from tumblr. "You can trust me" for Fjord and Caleb?





	Reluctant Trust

“If anything happens to her-!”

“Fjord, I will protect her with my life. You can trust me.”

Fjord frowned and looked between Caleb’s determined stare and Jester's slack face. Her breathing was shallow but the bleeding had stopped. “Can I?” he asked, his voice cracking as he looked back at Caleb. “Can I really? You haven't exactly proven yourself to be the most reliable person.”

“This isn't about you and me! I won't let anything happen to her.  _ Ich schwöre _ . I swear.”

“Fjord,” Beau said, leaning her head into the tiny hut that Caleb had cast. She gave Jester a brief, sad glance and cleared her throat. “We have to go. They're getting away.”

“Save Nott,” Caleb said. “I'm trusting you to protect her from her clan, trust me to protect Jester. This isn’t about us or our problems with each other. This isn’t about making it work. This is about… This is about the people we both love.” He was reluctant to say the L word and he was sure that is showed on his face, but it was true. He loved Jester and he loved Nott and right now they needed him and Fjord to trust each other.

Fjord stared at him seriously, only looking away when Beau touched his arm and spoke. “Any longer and I'm going to lose track of them.”

Fjord nodded and turned to leave the hut. “I trust you,” he said, stepping outside.


End file.
